Your Hiding Place
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Slash. Miz/Riley, suggested Alex/?. Warning: Abusive Relationship. "Night after Night, Alex Riley shows up at Mike's door, battered and bruised. Every night Mike fixes Alex up and begs him not to go back to his abuser. Tonight is no different."


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. As much as I wish that I owned Mike, Alex and the WWE, I don't.**

**Warning: Abusive relationships.**

**Pairings: Miz/Alex, suggested ?/Alex**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A knock at the door, that's all it took. With that one simple noise Mike was up and ready, first aid kit in hand and already at the door. He checked the peephole, even though he already new who it was, and saw a bruised and battered Alex Riley on the other side. The sight nearly broke his heart. Mike opened the door and Alex slipped inside, whimpering as he moved. Almost immediately Alex latched on to Mike, despite the bruises, and cried on his shoulder. Mike wound his arms around Alex, holding him closely.

"Shh, Shh. You're safe now Alex." Mike rubbed his back soothingly, slowly bringing him to sit on his bed. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Alex pulled back, slightly defensively, "He...He says it won't happen again. It was an accident. He just got drunk." Mike hated the way Alex defended his boyfriend - if you could even call him that. The man was abusive, mentally and physically. And being one of the WWE's biggest assets, he got away with it. Hell, he got away with whatever he wanted.

"Alex, he's always says that..." At that Alex just sobbed more, and buried his head in Mike's chest. Somewhere deep inside, Alex new this. He new that he was being used, but all of his rational thinking had flown out the window months ago. He was just too blinded by what he thought was love. "It's okay. I'm here. He can't hurt you." Mike assured him, making his friend sit up right and look him in the eyes.

Alex nodded as Mike felt around for the light switch. He finally flicked on the lights, and that's when the severity of the situation really hit. Mike tried to hold back a gasp, but it escaped him. Alex looked down shamefully and said, "It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." That of course, was a lie. Alex's face was throbbing in pain, from his black eye and badly bruised jaw. There were also bruises all along his torso and back, but he wasn't about to tell Mike that.

Mike was shocked. "I...I just...Oh, Lexy..." He raised his hand and Alex instinctively flinched. Mike soothingly stoked his cheek and Alex whimpered. "Oh God, Alex. You need to see a doctor."

Alex shook his head vigorously. "No. No I don't...Nothing's broken and I'll be all better before I have a match again. Or...Or he'll probably tell Hunter that he doesn't want me to be in a match. I'll be fine Mike. I always am."

Mike ran a hand through Alex's short hair, enjoying the way it felt between his fingers. He would have enjoyed it more, had Alex not been so injured. "I don't see why you stay with him, Alex. All he does is hurt you." Alex looked down again. Mike whispered, "I would never hurt you."

"I know..." Alex replied. He did know. He knew that Mike would give him all the love and kindness in the world, but Alex felt like didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve someone as sweet and amazing as Mike. He didn't deserve love or kindness. He deserved what he had. He also thought that Mike deserved more than himself. Someone better, less broken. Mike should have someone who was as perfect as he was, and Alex wasn't it.

As Alex was thinking all of this, Mike gently cupped the side of Alex's face, getting a better look at the bruises. "You need some ice." Mike stood up and walked towards the kitchen area of the hotel room. He filled a small bag with ice and returned to Alex. He placed the ice on the side of Alex's face and the injured man flinched at the cold.

Mike looked into Alex's blue eyes, seeing all the hurt and pain. He wanted to make Alex feel better, feel loved, but his friend wouldn't let him, for reasons unknown to him. Mike did what he could though. "Stay with me, Alex. Don't go back to him." Mike pleaded. He hated seeing Alex so broken, so destroyed.

"I can't Mike. I have to go to him."

Mike shook his head, "No Alex, you don't. You can stay here with me. Please, just stay with me."

Alex sighed and put his hand over the one Mike was using to hold the ice in place,"Mike if I stay with you, he'll come after you." He didn't want to drag Mike into this mess. He wanted Mike's life to stay untouched by his problems.

Mike wanted so badly for Alex to see what he saw. A life with them together, without hurt, without pain. "I don't care! I'll take him on. I don't care what it takes, Alex, I'll make him stop doing this to you."

"Mike, it might cost you your job!"

"Fuck the job. You're far more important to me than that." Mike replied. The way Alex looked away told Mike that he didn't think so. "Alex Riley - Wait, no. Screw that; Kevin Kiley," Alex made a face despite the circumstances. He felt weird being called his real name by Mike, "You are way, _way _more important to me than my job. I'd choose you over it any day."

Slowly Alex turned his gaze back to Mike, "You...you would?" He knew the answer deep down, but he wanted to, needed to, hear it.

Mike nodded and brought him closer. "Of course." He looked him in the eyes as he said, "Alex, I love you. Want to be with you, to hold you and protect you and just love you. You deserve far more than...Than-"

"Don't say his name," Alex begged, "Please." He was practically at tears at that point.

"Okay, I won't. But you deserve better than him." Mike brought Alex's free hand to his lips, and kissed it gently. "Stay here with me."

Slowly, Alex nodded. "Okay." With that one little word, he felt his walls breaking down and love flowing in. Mike leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alex's. The kiss was everything it needed to be; slow, sweet, soft, loving. All the feelings Alex had been neglected of, Mike poured on him. He wanted to show Alex that he didn't have to be in an abusive relationship. That they could be together, and that he would never, ever, hurt Alex.

After the were forced to separate for air, Alex laid down as Mike flicked off the lights. He settled down by him and pulled the younger man into his arms. Every so often he pressed a kiss on Alex's forehead or he would run a hand through his hair.

As they drifted off to sleep, the both felt safe, in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I really like the way this one came out, and I hope everyone else enjoyed it as well - even though it was a little sad. Originally, I was going to do a sad ending, but I just couldn't do it. Also, I wanted to point out that I never actually named the person who was abusing Alex. I wanted to see if the reader pictured anyone, so if you did, maybe leave a comment saying who. I did have a person in mind but I'm really interested in who you all thought it was.**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading! :)**


End file.
